So The Story Goes
by Devivoododoll
Summary: When the pearl is stolen, Jack and Will steal another ship to follow suit. Through a strange series of events, this leads to an unlikly alliance and and even more unlikly attraction.WillxOC, JackxOC
1. Here She Comes

A/N: well hello there, so nice of you to drop by on this story. Reviews are most welcomed. And I know I have other stories to be completing but, after all, how could I resist Jack? Oh, excuse me, CAPTIAN jack?

D: oh, and in case some of you are morons and believe I actually own anything in here besides Clea and Nakita… I don't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here She Comes…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a humid, fogged night in Tortuga. The stench of liquor was everywhere, and if it were possible she would swear it was built into the walls. The dusty cobbled streets were lined with broken bottles, cigar buts and all too pleased rats. The dim street lamps lit the way for the drunken fools to stumble their way back into their respective places, though no place here could be called 'respectful'. The tavern doors were all propped open, welcoming any with enough wits to defend themselves. Scantly clad women paraded around the entire city, looking to share there 'services' with any willing to pay the right price. All in all, it was an atmosphere Tortuga was rather familiar with.

They had just docked, and the whole crew practically leapt off of there ship, 'The Siren', in favor for the shady company they would no doubt find on land. Granted they had only been out to sea for less then two weeks, but that's still two weeks without rum. And in a pirate's life, that's a sin on its own.

"Ah, Tortuga! How I missed ye!" Clea exclaimed loudly after the rest of the crew had departed, leaving only me and her aboard the ship. Everyone sworn pirate rejoiced at the sight of the small hidden town, everyone that is but Nakita.

"Oh yes, I so missed the urine stained streets and the perverted pirates who infest them" she remarked dryly, following Clea down the lowered plank onto the docks.

"Oh would ye just lighten up for once? Have a little fun!" Clea all but preached, her arms opening wide as if to receive her beloved Tortuga in an embrace.

Nakita had no comment to this, and as such she simply followed Clea to the infamous Tavern 'The Faithful Bride', who's name always made her chuckle.

Now, though this might surprise you, not every pirate enjoyed spending their evening in loud, obnoxious, disease ridden taverns.

The same could be said for the young woman who was currently making her way back down the smaller brick alleyways that lead to the docks.

To anyone passing by, she would seem quite out of place here. Nakita Velino was a well curved woman with a thin waist. Her golden sun bleached hair fell loose in soft curls down the length of her back and stopped just below her bottom. She wore a dirt covered light blue bodice that was obviously two sizes to small. A worn grey men's coat helped cover her otherwise bare arms and neck, and grey breeches tucked into her scuffed black calf high boots. She had a round face with high cheek bones and full pale pink lips. Her eyes however were the focus of her face, being an intense grayish hue. Needles to say, she was never taken seriously, by anyone. Half of the people she encountered assumed she was a governor's run away daughter. No one believed she could be a pirate.

Admittedly, she herself knew she didn't exactly fit the pirate profile. After all, what pirate looked as clean and kept as her self, not to mention didn't drink? Regardless of her outwards behavior and appearance, the sea was where her heart was and she was willing to fight any who said otherwise.

But now, here she was. Tromping her way through the damp streets of every pirate's home, cursing mildly under her breath.

"Honestly, I don't know what attracts her so much about getting drunk off her ass" Nakita mumbled to herself, kicking small pebbles with her scuffed black boots.

All night Nakita had watched, yet again, as her best friend Clea and her fellow crew member's downed bottle after bottle of cheap rum, successfully making idiots of themselves. Though they fit right in with the other men which Nakita so lovingly called 'slobs'.

After a few hours of watching such a sight and getting sleazy glances from nearly every sailor sober enough to know the difference between her and a potted plant, she decided this town just wasn't meant for her, and left to make her way back to their ship. Not that she could do anything, only Clea knew how to captain the ship, but at least it would offer some silence and a comfortable place to sleep. Call her crazy, but passing out under a filthy tavern table just wasn't her style.

Nakita walked the rest of the winding way humming a soft tune to her self, decidedly well off key, to take her mind off things. She honestly hated being alone like this. Just because she didn't drink, she was always being left to entertain herself when they made port.

She preferred the sea, and couldn't wait till morning when they could return to it. At least there she could be of some use.

Rounding the way to the docks, all thought left her mind and she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. Now Nakita had never been what you might call a genius, but there, about to sail away from the harbor, was something she was quite certain belonged to her.

Their ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's just the intro. Just to set things up. And yes, Clea will be a main character in this story. Will needs someone, right? I love Elizabeth and all, but honestly… this is more fun, don't you agree? Please review, I know there isn't much to go on but at least let me know your interested, yes?


	2. And There She Goes!

A/N: ready for round two? If not, TOO BAD!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And There She Goes!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was not good. Not good at all.

Here Nakita was, standing alone on the rotting docks of Tortuga, watching as her beloved ship 'the Siren' sailed away into the night cast waters without her on it.

In other words it was being stolen, plain and simple. And there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

After all what could she do? Standing there looking a bit like a cod fish with her mouth hanging open wasn't going to get her ship back.

So she did something she did a lot while thinking. She paced, franticly. Up and down the docks she walked, nervously wringing her hands and glancing out at the water as her ship glided farther and farther away. That was their only ship! They didn't even have a row boat to chase it with! Everything they owned was on that ship. There crew would have no where to go, not that they were to attached to their crew mind you. They had only been with them since the last port. But the fact remained it stranded them here too. And that was going to make them angry, and she hated dealing with angry pirates.

"This isn't happening this isn't happening" she kept chanting, hoping it was just a bad dream.

Their ship was sailing away. They were going to have to…

She let out and audible gasp and came to a halt when the though of Clea popped into her head. What the hell was she going to say to this? Clea lived for The Siren.

Or more importantly, what would she do?

"I suppose we should go after it" came a lazy voice from behind her, almost causing Nakita to jump out of her skin.

Spinning around she found the devil herself, one hand on her hip and the other holding a small green bottle which she only assumed was rum. Her middle length black hair was its usual unruly self and held back by a worn green sash that tied underneath. Her off white men's shirt was rolled up at the sleeves and bunched just under her elbows, sporting its fair share of wear and tear. Her black breeches were form fitting, the knees faded a riddled with holes. Add that with her brown scuffed boots and you had the perfect picture of a pirate, and her posture always said 'I'm not afraid to show it.'

"And how long have you been standing there? Some has stolen OUR ship!" she yelled suddenly, stomping one foot and pointing a firm arm after it. She gave Clea an exasperated look, obviously hoping Clea would know of a reasonable course of action.

Instead, Clea just gave her one of those 'no worries' looks and casually put her olive colored hand on Nakita's shoulder.

"Well" she said slowly, looking suddenly serious. "Then we better go get it" was her only response before flashing a wide grin and shoving Nakita none to gently off the wooden docks and into the freezing water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack, is this really a good idea? Stealing a ship out of Tortuga? This could belong to anyone!"

Will Turner had been apprehensive about their whole situation since leaving Port Royal a few days ago. Its true Will had wanted to get away from everything. After his fiancée Elizabeth left him to 'fully experience life', he had wanted nothing more then to take to the seas and live his life after the pirate blood he knew coursed through his veins, to forget everything.

But this just gave him the feeling of being a common thief. Something his pompous upbringing just couldn't shake off. It didn't feel right.

XXX

His partner in crime however, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, saw no problem with taking the ship and was currently transfixed at the helm, a somber look to his features. His eyes were half lidded and they were missing the normal charm will was used to seeing in his friend.

"Commandeering, mate" he corrected Will, pulling him out of his daze, without taking his gaze off the dark waters ahead

"Yes, I believe I have herd that one before." Will mumbled under his breath as the few members of the Pearls crew that remained bustled around him.

Sighing in defeat, Will turned on his heel and joined the crew in securing the sails. They were just drifting, and they would have to pick up speed if they had any hope of catching the Pearl before dawn.

He knew jack well enough to know he would stop at nothing to get the pearl back.

And it just might come to that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: so, what do you think? Looks interesting, yes? Ill update as fast as I can. Reviews help motivate and are mush appreciated! Savvy?


	3. Just Peachy

1

AU: so I finally updated. I guess im just in the pirate spirit for the third movie! It comes out this week, so this is my gift to all of you to celebrate! Ill try to update on a regular basis now seeing as my life has calmed down a bit. I own nothing of these wonderful pirates except my OC's. please enjoy!

XxX

Chapter Three:

Just Peachy

XxX

After about three minutes of Nakita complaining about being chucked into the water, she eventually gave it up and followed Clea on her way out to the ship.

It was completely insane, swimming out into dark open waters and chasing a ship who already had quite the distance on them. But, she knew once Clea put her mind to something there was no stopping her. And frankly, Nakita was rather anxious to get her ship back as well. She felt sorry for the slimy bastard's who were making them swim this far.

Revenge was going to be rather sweet.

XxX

It was rather lucky for Nakita and Clea that they were excellent swimmers. Anyone else might not have made it even half way. Be that as it may, they were exhausted and grabbed onto the side of the ship for dear life. They had been sure to come up from behind so no one had the chance to spot them. A head count was hard to get from the vantage point of the water, but from what they had seen the ship only had a few members on it, which was a very good thing.

Finding some ropes draped off the side, they gingerly hauled themselves up the side of the ship, which proved extremely difficult considering they had almost no energy left in them. Well, at least Nakita thought so. Clea was a bit more energized and she didn't know if it was because the woman just wanted her ship back or if she really had that much stamina. Either one was possible.

They had crawled through a very small open window which led to one of the storage holds that was hardly ever used. Dropping into the ship and letting out a sigh of relief, Clea was already heading for the door when Nakita grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What do you think your doing? Are you just going to waltz up and politely ask for our ship back?" she whispered in Clea's ear in the sarcastic tone she was known for. Nakita may not have been as outspoken as her eccentric friend, but she was hardly lacking in witty remarks.

Without skipping a beat, Clea shook her head and gave a look as if that had been the stupidest idea she had ever herd of.

"Of course not! Im going to go out there and angrily demand my ship back." she stated, making a move for the door and unfortunately for Nakita, she was out said door before Nakita could stop her.

"Well this is just fucking peachy" Nakita decided to tell the broken crate beside her on the floor, simply huffing and following suit when she received no response.

XxX

when Nakita had emerged onto the deck, pistol drawn, she immediately dropped her weapon as she came face to face with three guns pointed at her, and a sheepish smile from Clea who was being held by a short and round looking pirate off to the side.

"Captain, we 'ave another little lass." came the reply of one rather ugly and fowl man standing before her with a decidedly unpleasant expression plastered onto his bruised face. Had his pistol not been pressing on her throat, she would have showed her obvious distaste at the way he was looking her over. Lecherous pig.

"Oh, now what do we have 'ere" A gruff mans voice nearly purring the words made its way over to her, and Nakita watched as the men surrounding her parted to let their 'Captain' through.

Nakita was surprised when two men came into view. The one who had spoken was a rather tall man with long black dreads hanging loose around his face. Beads were intertwined into his beard and hair, jingling as he walked. He wore scuffed up boots, a dirty brown overcoat and a few golden teeth shining through his crooked smirk. He was swaying slightly, and had Nakita not know better she might have thought he was drunk.

The other man was about the same height with a slightly bigger build. He had dirty blonde hair that was matted down with hazel eyes and a clean shaven face. He wore a simple open front white cotton shirt and a pair of worn brown pants with knee length boots. Although, for standing next the 'Captain' she thought he looked more confused then assertive.

Either way, it would seem they had miss counted and her and Clea were well out numbered.

Not really knowing how to react, she did what she thought best in these situations. She kept her mouth in check by biting down on her tongue lest she make a sarcastic remark and get both her and Clea thrown overboard. Swimming here had been one thing, but swimming back would be quite another.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service luv" the Captain made a wide sweeping gesture, bowing low with his hat in hand.

"May I ask what your doing on my ship?" Jack asked in an unnaturally friendly voice.

Letting her tongue slip, Nakita was about to make a smart retort when another female voice piped up and Clea beat her to it.

"YOUR ship?! This is OUR ship you bloody THEIF!" Clea all but scrabbled against her captor, who looked fearful that she would break free any moment.

Two men swiftly left Nakita's side and pointed their swords on Clea, stopping her outburst rather quickly..

"Quite the hell cat, isn't she?" Jack muttered to his crew, who only snickered as the other man by his side just looked annoyed.

"Well darlin, it would seem we have a bit of a problem now don't we?" strolling, or more like stumbling as Nakita noted, Jack made his way over to Clea and looked her over for a moment before continuing.

"I have a proposition" Jack announced, as if the greatest idea in the world had suddenly struck him. Pointing a jewled finger in Clea's face he waggled it a bit before staring her right in the eyes.

"Why don't you lass's let us borrow your ship to find ours and as soon as we do, we will return it to ye. Then we can all go 'ave a drink and call it a day, Savvy?"

"Better yet, why don't I just shove that finger of yours up yo-" Clea was cut off by a hand flying over her mouth as she fought despertly to overthrow her captor once again.

"Clea!" Nakita's voice finally broke out.

All eyes turned to Nakita as Clea stopped moving to avert her attention as well.

Taking a calm breath, Nakita took her sweet time before talking by wringing out some of the water in her hair. Doing the same the tail of her coat, the glanced up at her waiting audience to speak in her usual professional tone.

"We accept your proposal Captain Jack, under the condition that I have your word this ship will be returned to us the moment you aquire your own, as well as the vow we will not be harmed by your men." after a small pause where nobody moved, she added in an exasparated voice "and would you lower your weapons and let her go for heavens sake?"

XxX

AU: so, looks as though Nakita and Clea are stuck with Jack and Will. What happened to the Black Pearl? You will just have to wait to find out!

Please review? Its my motivation, honestly. Well, that and jack.

No, not him. I named my teddy bear jack. .


End file.
